


Set me free

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky brings home his other friend Brock Rumlow, Steve is hesitant a little to accept him. Brock stares a little too long at Bucky, his hands linger a little too long on Bucky and he's pretty sure that Brock wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set me free

  
Steve's curled up under the covers. The cool Brooklyn air hits him. The Landlord was supposed to fix the window in his room and the heater three days ago but as long as Bucky's not around, no one does what they are supposed to. And Steve know understands what his mother went through. If his father wasn't home, nothing got fixed by the landlord and because of Steve's size and the fact that he had a thing for men instead of women (something that Bucky told anyone living in their building that if they picked on Steve or even attempted to beat him up they'd have to deal with him) the landlord placed Steve as the women in this situation and didn't do anything that needed to be done as long as Bucky wasn't there. Still living in the forties, most of the women that Steve befriended in the building would say and he had to agree. It was 2016, anyone still living with that mentality wasn't going to get anywhere with anyone.

He gets up, keeping the blankets wrapped around his body as he wanders to Bucky's room and grabs some of his clothes and blankets. He has to stay warm, his body isn't used to this kind of weather and dealing with, he could most likely end up six feet under before Bucky even gets back from his trip to California.

Putting on the clothes and feeling the instant warmth that Bucky's clothes left, he wraps the blankets around the others and falls back onto his bed. He's warm, a lot warmer than before and he almost wants to cry. If he was able, he could fix the damn thing on his own but Bucky hid the tools, afraid that if Steve tried anything on his own that it would end up horribly wrong like when Steve attempted to fix the radio and almost electrocuted himself.

Sighing, Steve flips on the televison to a radio station, a soft, lulling melody starts. It's a song that his mother used to sing to him and instantly he's drawn back to that time when his mother would hold him close and sing to him. Her voice is still fresh in his mind, her eyes glossing over with tears as she looked down at her baby boy and wondered if he would survive through the night. His father standing off to the side, beer bottle in hand as he shouts lewd words at Steve and Sarah, accusing her of cheating because there was no way that he could produce a child with---disabilities. Steve can remember, remember all of that and it breaks his heart at times to have to think about what his mother went through.

He has a mind to go sit in Bucky's room or even the living room but everything that he needs to finish his homework is in his room and if Bucky knew that he dragged all of that crap down stairs or even across the hall, he wouldn't hear the end of it. So he deals. Not that he minds, he gets to wear Bucky's clothes. Something that he loves...Not that Bucky knows. If he did, Steve wasn't into wearing Buck's clothes when they fucked. Simple as that. But Buck always thought that he was sexy and catching him in his clothes did things to him. Finally warming up, he pulls out his laptop and begins writing his dissertation, the one thing that would make or break everything.

 

 

                                                                                                                        ^.^

 

 

When Bucky enters their apartment that night he walks first to Steve's room. His boyfriend was old fashioned. They slept together, fucked even, and unwed and living together but the twenty-one year old wouldn't move into his room with him and that was a mystery to Bucky until this day. He asks and asks and Steve merely shrugs and says it does't feel right yet. He doesn't know if he should feel hurt at that but then Steve sucks his dick and he feels better all of a sudden. The room is freezing. He notices that the window is broken and the cool air seeping into it and Steve is curled up under a mound of blankets and sheets and what looks like Bucky's clothes and his laptop is on the floor, the battery dying light blinking.

He walks over and saves what work Steve has (just in case) before shutting it off and kissing Steve on the cheek. He would get the landlord in here in the morning to fix it and he walks out.

"You sure he's going to be cool with this?" A voice says and Bucky notices that his guest is propped up on the couch, legs on the arm rest as he watches him.

"Yeah, Steve is fine with anything."

"He's never met me before."

"And tomorrow when he wakes up will be the perfect chance to. Get your feet off the couch Rumlow, He doesn't like that."

Brock Rumlow and Bucky Barnes were friends almost as long as Steve and Bucky but Brock and Steve were never in the same time to actually meet and sometimes Bucky wonders if that was fate telling him that meeting would be a disaster, But Bucky didn't believe in fate. Not the way that Steve did and he was sure that everything would be okay between the two of them.

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Bucky states already pulling off his shirt.

"Nah Buck, I'll take the bed, can't kick you out of your own bed. I'm sure you're BF wouldn't like that very much, a random guy sharing a bed with him."

"Steve and I don't share a bed, or a room. He has his own."

"That's a little weird."

"Steve has his reasons. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah. Night Buck."

 

 

                                                                                                                                         ^.^

 

 

 

 

Steve's up first. He felt the kiss on his cheek last night and he knew that Bucky was home. He hadn't expected him back so soon and not that he wasn't grateful for that

(because he really was) he wonders why Bucky didn't wake him up, so instead he decided he was going to wake him up instead.

Steve slips into Bucky's room, smiling when he sees the sleeping brunette. He's on his back and Steve is pretty sure that he's having a wonderful dream based off the tent in his boxers.

Smirking, Steve climbs onto the bed and pulls down Bucky's boxers. It's been awhile since he's seen it and it's a little wrong to think like that but he's grateful that he has a boyfriend that was well endowed, well packed and lovely down there.

Steve knows all his sensitive spots and Bucky doesn't like that one bit. Steve knows all of his and he doesn't know all of Steve's, Maybe one or two but not the ones that have Steve on edge, screaming his name like there's no tomorrow. Steve leaves trails over Bucky's stomach and smirks when he sees his boyfriend twitch a little but not completely waking up.

He places his lips on the tip of Bucky's cock, taking the entire length into his mouth but not all the way, hoping not to gag and wake him up.

"Mmh, I know it's you Stevie. You can't surprise me." Steve looks up, Bucky's staring back at him.

Steve plops off of his cock and sits back on his haunches.

"I wanted to wake up with a blow-job."

"You can still give me one. That's not off the table."

"Yeah but the element is gone. It wouldn't be the same. Anyway, you came home last night, why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up."

"I didn't mind it."

"Yeah but I saw you were working on your paper and I knew you were tired. Plus it was really late. And I wanted you to be fully awake for when I told you the news."

"Told me what news?"

"I bought home a friend last night. His name is Brock and he's going to stay with us for awhile. I hope that you don't mind it."

"A friend? You told me that you didn't have any other friends. Who's this guy?" 

"His name is Brock Rumlow. We spent the summer together when I went away to visit my sister remember?" 

And Steve vaguely remembers that summer. it was the lonesome summer that he's ever felt.

"Yeah I remember that summer. But why didn't you call me and let me know that he was going to stay with us. Gave me a heads up." 

Bucky sat up a little, Steve crawled over to him and Bucky wrapped him in his arms. "I was but it kind of happened a little later than I expected and by the time that he told me he was coming here with us and that he needed a place to crash until he finds something we were already on the plane. Don't be mad. And one thing I want to know. Your room was freezing. Why didn't you go to my room or in the living room to warm up? You could have froze." 

"I know. If I would have gone down stairs with all my equipment you would have been upset and in your room, It didn't have an extra plug and I didn't want to unplug anything of yours." 

"Stevie, I wouldn't have---"

" Anyway, I'm not mad. Just surprised is all. I don't even know this guy and he's going to be living with us." 

"Brock is really chill. I mean it. When he wakes up, I'll introduce you guys. In the mean time. I think Bucky Jr. Is feeling neglected." 

                                                                                                                                 ~oOooooO~

 

 

 

Steve's not sure how he feels about Brock Rumlow. From what Bucky has told him, He's twenty-five. Two years older than Bucky and they met when Bucky was in California when he was sixteen over that summer that Steve was alone. He's not in a relationship, one child from an ex-girlfriend and apparently he and Bucky has kept in contact for years and Steve's never even known because Bucky didn't think that it was that important to tell him. Brock is sitting at the kitchen counter, Bucky standing next to him and the two of them are smiling as they talked about something over breakfast and Steve's sitting in the living room drinking coffee and not engaging in whatever that was going on in the kitchen. It hurts a little. He thought for years that he was Bucky's only friend and how dumb was that? Bucky's handsome and funny and smart and of course there had to be others out there that had wanted to be friends with him. He just didn't expect someone like _Brock someone so handsome and beautiful_ being friends with Bucky. 

"Oh! Steve, Brock's an artist too. Maybe you can get signed up at the school." 

"Yeah Maybe. I'm going to go take a shower." 

"Want me to come with?" Bucky is using his suggestive tone and Steve has to be strong. He needs a moment alone to collect his thoughts.

"Nah, I'm going to be quick alright. Finish eating and save me something please Buck." 

"Will do. Hurry back. I want to tell you more about Brock." 

More about Brock because it's not like he's been talking about Brock since he woke up. Not that Steve should be complaining. He's getting to know him better, know what he's like. This is Buck's friend and he has to give him a chance. The least they can do is be civil towards each other. Brock was making the effort. 

 

                                                                                                               ~oOoooooO~

 

 

"Steve is something else." Brock said once Steve vanished into the bathroom. "And tiny." 

"Yeah, he has some health problems but he's special and I love him more than anything in this world." 

"You? In love? Really?" 

"Don't seem so surprised. It's been known to happen. I mean you fell in love." 

"Yeah and you saw how that ended. She left me and took my daughter with her. I haven't seen either of them in two years. If you're in love, and this Steve is the one. You're one lucky guy Bucky.'' 


End file.
